


Lucky Charms

by throam (orphan_account)



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 2007, Boy Kisses, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Nothing Rhymes With Circus (Tour), Oneshot, Or second kiss if you want to be accurate, Sassy Bitch!Ryan, Tour AU, oblivious!Brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/throam
Summary: Ryan doesn't know where he went wrong.





	

I fucked up, so bad. I didn't mean to. It wasn't meant to happen, nor did I intend it to, but I was tipsy (if not drunk) and it just happened. Now, I guess, he hates me. I kissed him, I'll say that much. And I don't fucking know why. Well, I do. But I'll never admit it, not willingly, anyway. I fucking have a girlfriend! But it isn't right. I don't like her, not in that way. But I can't bring myself to break up with her. And it's not even like sex means anything anymore. It's more pity sex than anything, we both know it. It's forced, and wrong and I don't enjoy it. I doubt she does either. I'll try as I might, date girls to forget about him, but I can't ever shake him out of my head. I want him. I always have, ever since we met. And I fuck it up, like I do with everything else. Not that there was much to fuck up anyway.

He enters the bus kitchen, and I turn to face him. Thought he might acknowledge me, at least. He grabs a box of lucky charms from the shelf and retreats to his bunk, to hide away from me. He's probably doing it to spite me, avoiding me. Or maybe it's for the greater good. It'd probably be awkward as fuck if we did speak. I should talk to him. I've got nothing to lose, anyway. I sit here for a further 10 minutes, tapping on the table and trying to work up the courage to do so. I stand up, walk to the door. I linger outside, my hand on the handle, ready to open it. Do I need this? _Does he need this?_ Yes, no in that order. Fuck it. I push open the door, to see that the curtain to his bunk is closed. 

"Spencer?" He says, blankly.

"No, um. It's me, hi." I say, equally as blankly. No response. "Listen, I know you're annoyed at me, but can you at least speak to me?"

"I don't know, can I? Or are you going to kiss me again?" He spits, bitterly. I frown because of how he's acting, and at the fact that that _actually hurt._

"Please just stop fucking with me." I reply, fighting back the urge to yell and/or add 'but you can fuck me, if you want' at the end. The curtain opens and he looks at me, his eyes dark.

"Why would you?" He asks, looking more serious than he has in the two years that I've known him.

"Why would I..?"

"Why would you kiss me?" He says, looking more hurt than angry. And _he's_ the upset one? Cute.

"Because guess what, Brendon? I like you. Okay? I shouldn't have told you that though, because you might ignore me for three days and then steal my cereal to spite me, won't you?"

"Shit." He whispers, looking up at me. "That was your cereal?"

"Not the fucking point, Brendon. Can you be serious for one second in your goddamn life?" He winces slightly when I raise my voice. "I just fucking confessed my feelings to you and you fucking ignored me, like you have been for the past three fucking days!"

"Wait, shit. You what?" He asks, looking confused.

"I fucking like you. There, I said it again. Why don't I say it another time. I like Brendon Urie, guys. Yep, you guessed it. In a gay way, too." I announce to thin air.

"But you- well, shit." He mutters, eyes widening.

"Before you say it, yes. I'm aware that you don't like me like that. You don't have to say it. In fact, don't say it"

"No, I mean, I do. Like you. Like in that way."

"Then why the fuck did you push me away, you ass?" I say, my voice softening slightly.

"Because I thought you were trying to mess with me. Or make fun of me." He says, sheepishly.

"Bren, don't be so dismissive,"

"That would make sense if I knew what dismissive meant."

"Idiot." I laugh. He smiles, for the first time in at least two days, must be a new record.

"So," He starts, looking at me. "Can you kiss me again?" He smiles.

"Hm, not sure." He looks confused. "Will you ignore my existence this time?"

"Very funny. And for the record, no, I will not."

"Promise?" I smile.

"Promise." And without waiting any longer, I press my lips to his, to find that he doesn't push me away this time. And I can't help smiling. "You know," he says, pulling away. "You're the first boy I've ever kissed."

"And you, Brendon, are the lamest boy I've ever kissed." I laugh, and claim my cereal from his bag. He pouts and I blow him a kiss before skipping out of the room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Either way I won't get kudos or comments because I think I'm the only one who reads my fics, but leave me fucking kudos or comments it makes my day because I have a lack of friends and it makes me feel less lonely! I! Thrive! On! Attention! So basically it takes like a second to like up this fic so do it pls. :^) (I'm joking obviously (Kudos are appreciated though ;) )
> 
> Much love x


End file.
